Memorial Garden
The Memorial Garden is a small cemetery in Oakvale in Fable, Fable: The Lost Chapters, and Fable Anniversary which was built some time after the Bandit raid. Many graves can be found here along with two mausoleums. In the center of the garden, a statue was built in memory of Brom. Towards the entrance is a tree dedicated to the memory of those who fell in the Bandit raids. Map Description Oakvale's memorial garden was built after the raid on the village ten years ago. It was felt that the Lychfield Graveyard was not fitting for people whose last desire would have been to remain near their loved ones. As such, Oakvale is the only known town that buries its own dead, and has its own graveyard. Tombstone Inscriptions There are a total of twenty-one people buried in the Memorial Garden, excluding those in the mausoleums. *''The grave says, "You're standing on my head."'' *''Here lies the infamous poet M. Hill - gorged on too many words and had his fill.'' *''This grave says, "A Bandit raid victim, charred beyond recognition."'' *''The grave states, "Robert Cowley. Loved to death. He slept with nymphs. They stole his breath."'' *''The inscription says, "S. Carter, gave his life that Albion might live."'' *''The stone reads, "D. Carter, ever unconvinced there is life before death."'' *''The stone reads, "Name unknown. This travelling trader was passing through Oakvale on the night of the raid."'' *''It says, "Here lies Pete, who loved his meat, a feast for worms, his flesh they eat."'' *''This grave reads, "Anyone want to swap places?"'' *''The stone reads, "Mr K Dunn. Dead. At 2 gold per word, that's all you get."'' *''Ian, the mad painter of Faichnie. Strangled by his own hair.'' *''This grave says, "A Bandit raid victim, charred beyond recognition."'' *''This grave says, "A Bandit raid victim, charred beyond recognition."'' *''The grave reads, "Thank you for reading this grave. Now bugger off."'' *''The grave says, "Orwin Gown. Cheated on his wife and paid the price."'' *''This gravestone says, "Corina Gown. Died before the divorce could be finalised."'' *''The grave says, "Wrack the Archer. Made it to the third round of the Arena."'' *''This grave says, "A Bandit raid victim, charred beyond recognition."'' *''The grave reads, "Study in decomposition."'' *''This headstone says, "I'm dead. Happy now?"'' *''This grave says, "All work and no play… Is apparently the way the world works."'' Items *Golden Carrot (Dug up from the first grave on the left. Its inscription, "You're standing on my head.") *Health Potion (Dug up from the grave of K. Dunn.) *Silver Key (Dug up from the left side of Brom's statue. Note: See Treasure of the Ghost Pirate for details.) *Obsidian Greataxe (Dug up from the left side of Brom's statue. Note: See Treasure of the Ghost Pirate for details.) Trivia *After defeating Jack of Blades, a statue of Scarlet Robe is built and placed next to Brom's. *The headstone mentioning "Pete, who loved his meat.." may be a reference to the song "Butcher Pete" by American blues musician Roy Brown. Gallery MINIMAP_OAKBAYGARDENS_FRONT_END.png|Minimap Category:Fable Locations